Walk in Your Claws
by badboylover24
Summary: I just couldn't resist writing this. Takes place after Season 3. Twilight accidentally switches Discord and Spike's minds, making the Master of Chaos the baby dragon and the baby dragon the Master of Chaos! Now the two of them has to learn what it's like to be the other. All characters belong to the proper owners. Parody of those Freaky Friday movies...kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk in Your Claws**

**Summary: **Somewhat of a parody of those _Freaky Friday _movies. When trying to silence an argument between Discord and Spike, Twilight accidentally switches their bodies! So now Spike is the Draconequus while Discord's the baby dragon! Until they can switch back, can Spike hope to control his new chaotic powers? And can Discord hope to avoid a certain dragon gang coming after his tail? All characters belong to their proper owners.

**Ch.1: One Slight Slip-Up**

"Now look what you made me do!"

"Hey, I was just kidding around. _You're _the one who needs to switch to decaf." Twilight sighed as she rubbed her forehead. It's been a week since her ascension into an Alicorn Princess, and she's studying a few books to learn what spells to watch out for. After all, Alicorn magic is far more powerful than Unicorn magic, and it can be very dangerous if not handled carefully.

Too bad Spike and Discord's arguing after the Draconequus startled the dragon isn't helping. Especially when the young assistant was carrying some books he just alphabetized at the time.

"Discord, I just got them in the right order!" Spike snapped as he picked up the books scattered all over the floor. "And I don't even _drink _coffee!"

"Well, it's not _my _fault you can't lighten up," Discord replied, agitated by the dragon's attitude.

"Guys…"Twilight began, wanting them to stop and calm down.

"Hey, Twilight's a _Princess _now, so I have to take my job as her assistant more seriously…unlike a certain 'Master of Chaos' I know!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that Draconequus magic is just as powerful _and _dangerous as Alicorn, magic, so I take mine _just _as serious as Twilight _or _Celestia!"

"Guys…" Twilight's really starting to get annoyed.

"Puh-lease! You can't even tell a reference guide from a _novel_!"

"Oh, you think _you're _so perfect? Let me see you summon a cotton-candy cloud raining chocolate milk with only a snap of your fingers on your first try!" Now Twilight's _really _annoyed.

"Both of you _STOP IT!_" She then fired a spell at them. As she did, Spike and Discord yelled at each other simultaneously.

"YOU'LL _NEVER _KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE _ME_!" Then the light struck them with a flash of light, throwing the two of them into the bookshelves with a loud CRASH! Twilight opened her eyes with shock, turning off the flash to see Spike and Discord sprawled on the floor and covered with books that fell on them when they crashed into the shelves..

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried, rushing up to Spike. "Guys, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to…oh, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spike groaned, "but take your spell level down a few notches next time, will ya, Twi?" Twilight blinked with surprise and confusion. Spike sounds and acts like…Discord?

"Spike," she then asked, "why are you sounding like Discord?"

"What are ya talking about?" Discord asked, getting up. "I didn't say anything." Only Discord sounds and acts like…Spike?" Before Twilight could ask what's going on, the two males turned to each other.

"What am I doing over there?" they asked simultaneously. That's when Twilight figured it out.

"Uh, guys," she said with a gulp before bringing each of them a mirror. "I…think I might've switched your bodies."

"Huh?" they replied before taking the mirrors and looking into them.

_And cue the screams_, Twilight thought, covering her ears with her hooves. _In three…two…one…_

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I forgot to mention something. The last part of this chapter is a parody of that scene from Dragon Quest when Spike was getting worked about being cute rather than being an "actual dragon". Hope it helps clear things up.

**Ch.2: What to Do**

"Itsgottabehere! Itsgottabehere! Itsgottabehere!" Twilight whimpered, looking through book after book after book frantically. Behind her, the other Ponies are comforting the body-switched Discord and Spike.

"Oh, my poor wittle Spikey-Wikey," Rarity cooed, hugging the baby dragon. "Are you _sure _you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Rarity," Discord answered, "except you're hugging the _wrong _one." The Unicorn opened her eyes and, seeing her mistake, let the switched-up Draconequus go.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Discord," she said. "I forgot that Spikey-Wikey is now in _your _body."

"Pleeease don't remind me," Spike whined as Rainbow Dash started to snicker and snort to unsuccessfully keep in her laughter. The two mixed-up males then shot a scolding glare at her.

"It's not…funny," Discord growled.

"S-Sorry," Rainbow giggled. "I…I can't…help it…" She then took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, I'm alright now."

"So, guys," Pinkie asked, being her bubbly, naïve self, "how does it feel to be all jumbled up?" And that's when the blue Pegasus lost it.

"PFFHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAA-HAHA!" Spike and Discord then face-palmed with groans as she fell to the floor in laughter.

"Dashie…" Fluttershy said, looking down at her with shame.

"S-Sorry, Fluttershy," she giggled in between hiccups, "but Pinkie's question just cracked me up." Discord then turned to Twilight fretfully.

"Twilight, _pleeease _tell me you've found that spell," he begged/whined. "This is embarrassing!"

"I'm still looking, Discord," she answered with worry. "I just can't figure out what I did wrong."

"Can't figure o—YOU GOT US IN THE WRONG BODIES! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" He would've charged at the Alicorn had Applejack not hold him back by his tail.

"Now simmer down thar, par'ner," she said to him. "I'm purty sure Twilight'll figure out this ol' switcheroo." Twilight's eyes suddenly lit up at those words.

"Switch…I think I might have an idea." She then turned to Discord as he started to calm down. "Discord, do you and Spike remember what you said to each other when I blasted you?"

"I remember telling him he'll never know what it's like to be me," he answered with some thought.

"Yea, I said that to him too," Spike replied. With a hopeful smile, Twilight brought out the book she was reading before this whole mess started.

"I have a feeling this rings a bell," she said, opening to a page she was looking at before. "Yes! Just as I thought; it's the Mind-Switch Spell."

"Mind-Switch?" Discord and Spike asked with confusion.

"It's a spell that switches the minds of two individuals," she explained, "and it becomes more likely to succeed when both individuals express about one being like the other. It's sometimes called the Freaky Friday Spell or the Empathy Spell today."

"Who _cares _what it's called today?" Discord cried desperately. "Can it be reversed or _not_?!"

"As a matter of fact, it can," she answered. "According to the book, the Mind-Switch can be reversed with the magic of the Opened Eye, a magical orb that Starswirl the Bearded created and gave to Princess Celestia for safekeeping."

"His wisdom strikes again," Spike replied as the violet Pony put the book away.

"Spike, letter to the Princess," she requested. "Tell her that you and Discord have become the victims of the Mind-Switch, and that we need the Opened Eye _fast_!"

"On it!" Spike replied, taking a quill and parchment. He then frowned down at his mismatched hands. "Ugh, I _gotta _get used to having a lion paw and an eagle talon for hands."

"You think _you _got problems?" Discord snapped. "_I _have to get a better _look _at myself! Seriously, why didn't anypony tell me my tail was getting_ bigger_?"

"Uh, we thought it's always been like that," Rainbow answered with confusion.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Discord, you were trapped in stone fer a thousand years," Applejack stated. The Draconequus-turned-dragon face-palmed in reply.

"D'oh!"

"Okay," Spike said, "letter's ready." He then rolled up the scroll and blew on it. He then blinked at it with confusion before it dawned on him.

"Darn it!" he cried with a face-palm. "I forgot I don't breathe fire right now!" Discord groaned with a roll of his now green eyes.

"Give it," he grumbled, holding his dragon hand up to Spike, who then handed him the scroll. He then blew at it, and a green flame turned it into a glittering wisp of smoke that flew out the window. As it did, however, Discord started coughing like he just came down with the flu.

"Ow! Augh, my throat! It burns! Why didn't you warn me that it burns when you breath fire?!"

"I didn't know you were gonna breathe _that _hard," Spike protested. "You have to blow it more gently; _then _it'll hurt less."

"Well, your heads-up came too late, kid!" Discord croaked with a snap of his fingers. When nothing happened, he looked at his fingers before doing a face-palm. "D'oh! I forgot! _You _have my powers now!" He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll explain. To activate my powers, you have to think up what you want to happen and snap your fingers while thinking it. Simple as that."

"Uh…what do you _want _me to think up?" Spike asked.

"Water? Soda? I don't care! Just something to help with my throat!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez…" spike then closed his eyes and concentrated for a few moments before snapping his fingers…and a floating mass of pink lemonade appeared above Discord's head and fell on him with a splash! Pinkie and Rainbow burst into hysterical laughter at the now wet and sticky dragon.

"I meant in a _cup_!" he yelled. "Aw, man!"

"Sorry!" Spike protested. "I didn't know I had to be _specific_!" Discord just growled with frustration as he then shook the drink off his arms.

"Ugh, things can't _possibly _get any—" He was suddenly cut off by his own belch, which emitted a green flame that dissipated into a scroll from Princess Celestia.

"Oh, I hope it's good news," Twilight whimpered, taking the scroll with her magic.

"Phew! Discord cried, holding his nose with disgust. "Right through my nose! Ugh, nasty!"

"You think _that's _bad?" Spike replied. "Just wait until you start burping out a whole _ton _of them and end up with nausea."

"No _way _I'm gonna stay like this!" Discord yelled. "I got amends to make!"

"That," Rainbow added, "and yo don't wanna go through the nausea thing, right?"

"Well," Twilight said after reading the letter, "I got good news and bad news."

"Don't say Celestia doesn't have it," Discord prayed. "Don't say Celestia doesn't have it…"

"The good news is Princess Celestia has the Opened Eye and will bring it over here." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "The bad news is she couldn't until tomorrow."

"WHHAAAT?!" Discord and Spike screamed.

"She's busy right now," the Unicorn-turned-Alicorn explained. Discord did a frustrated face-palm with a growl in reply.

"Don't get so worked up, Discord," Pinkie Pie said with optimism. "It'll be okay."

"Pinkie's right," Fluttershy stated with comfort. "Maybe you can try to make the best of it." Discord turned to her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all," she answered. "Princess Celestia probably wants to see you later while you're Spike."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because you have something of Spike's she'll simply adore," Rarity answered, pointing out his secret crush on the Sun Alicorn, which he shared with Spike and the girls. The chaotic-entity-turned-baby-dragon's green eyes lit up with delight.

"What's that?" Rarity then pressed her front hooves against his cheeks and started fondling with them.

"His cute wittle chubby cheeks," she cooed with a giggle.

"Cute?!" Discord cried, pulling away from her with a fuchsia blush on his face. "Celestia's not gonna go for something _cute…_is she?" Spike chuckled as he then held his apron up against Discord's cheek.

"Hey, Rarity," he said. "_Now_ I see why you love my blush; it matches the heart and frills on my apron." Discord then looked around to see the Ponies looking at him with smiles at his blush and growls with embarrassment before storming off.

"Aw, you're right, Rare," Spike said to his crush. "I _do _look adorable when I waddle off in anger."

"Waddle?!" Discord cried with a beet red face before throwing a pillow at Spike's face. "AUUGGH!" Spike took the pillow off his face with surprise.

"What?" he called after the Draconequus-turned-dragon as he stormed out the library door. "What did I say?" He then ran out after Discord. "Wait up!"

"I just hope they can handle their new abilities until tomorrow," Twilight said with worry as she and the girls watch after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: A Rough Day**

Out in the street, Spike had caught up with Discord, who's still ticked off with embarrassment. The dragon-turned-Draconequus was afraid at first that he wouldn't catch up to him, but because he now has his strong and long ox/dragon legs, Spike's now a fast runner and caught up with Discord easily.

"Wow," he said to him. "If I knew you can run faster with long legs, I should've asked Twilight to use a spell for that on me a long time ago."

"Whatever," Discord replied with a huff.

"Okay, seriously," Spike asked, annoyed with his attitude. "_What _is your problem?"

"You humiliated me in front of the girls!" he yelled at him with a red face. "_That's_ my problem!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Spike replied, holding up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, okay? I just thought the princess would like you _more _if she sees you blushing like that."

"Just shut it, alright?" he replied, his face turning redder. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is. And what am I gonna do about those amends I mentioned earlier?" Spike then thought about it.

"Well, I can do that for ya."

…

"Is that your idea of a joke?" Discord asked flatly.

"No, really," Spike stated. "Think about it, Discord. If I can do your to-do list and make you look good in front of everypony else, you can get a better chance at winning Princess Celestia's heart."

"You do know, of course, that we've told Celestia about our little switcheroo."

"Well, yeah," Spike replied with a sheepish smirk, "but she might fall for ya if she finds out that you've been helping me make your amends to make you look good while showing me how it's done." Discord, although he's never always one for making sense, thinks that sounds a bit too confusing for his taste. Then again, he probably has no other choice if he wants to go through the day as a baby dragon…and win Celestia over with his making amends.

"Alright," he sighed, "but I'm going with every step of the way so you'd know what to do, got it? The last thing I want is getting into trouble for drenching somepony else with pink lemonade."

"That was an _accident_," Spike protested before following Discord down the street. "Besides, I thought you like that as much as chocolate milk." Discord just groaned in reply.

"I just _know _I'm gonna be in for a rough day..." Meanwhile, three others were watching them from on top of one of the nearby roofs…not _Ponies_, but _teenage dragons_.

"There he is," said the red leader Garble to his two comrades, the albino dragon Daimundo and the green-and-gray one Smokes. "I've a feeling we'd find him…especially when he told us that he lives here."

"So when do we strike?" Daimundo asked.

"We'll wait until later when there isn't a Pony with them in sight. I've a feeling we can take on that weirdo with him."

"Ya know, with those horns, beard, and long body," Spokes stated with an arched eyebrow, "he kinda reminds me of Shumu."

"Will ya just focus on the target?" Garble hissed before giving himself a face-palm. "Ugh!"


End file.
